


Grzechotka

by Regalia1992



Series: Velu mate Vellekla [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Akcja - Niepodległa 2017, Cykl Vellekla mitu, Gen, Helheimr | Hel (Realm), Parody, artefakty srakty, formy krótkie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Helheim nie przyjmuje już zmarłych dusz. Posłańcy decydują, co z nimi zrobić. W upadającym świecie śmierci pojawia się młody mag z niesamowitym artefaktem.Trzeci rozdział cykluVellekla mitu.





	Grzechotka

Po pokonaniu Hel Helheim straciło swoją królową. Dusze, które zgodnie z prawem powinny wstąpić do tej domeny, czekały w długiej, niekończącej się kolejce, by ostatecznie dostać swój przydział. Dusze mogły dostać się do Walhalli bądź odrodzić się w którymś ze światów. Posłańcy dwoili się i troili, by jak najszybciej rozdzielić dusze miedzy pozostałe światy, jednak nie zawsze było to łatwe...

\- Osiem tysięcy czterdziesty szósty wczorajszego dnia — powiedział sędziwy posłaniec, wskazując na kilkutygodniowego brzdąca, niesionego w ramionach przez jotuńskiego Posłańca. — Pochodzi z Midgardu, nazwany Jan Thiel. Zabrany ze szpitala okręgowego numer 5 w Ostrzeszowie.

\- Gdzie go wyślemy? — spytała kobieta, pochodząca kiedyś ze świata Wanów.

\- Proponuję odrodzenie w Alfheim.

\- Nie, to marnotrawstwo — oponował młody Jotun. — Kiedy go pochwyciłem, miał on przy sobie pewien potężny magiczny artefakt.

\- Artefakt? — zainteresowała się kobieta. — Jaki?

Jotun klasnął w dłonie. Po chwili podszedł do nich szkielet, niosąc w dłoniach bukową szkatułę. Uchylił wieko. W środku, na czerwonej poduszce leżała dziwna midgardzka rzecz. Przypominała mały młot, choć trzonek miała bardzo krótki, a jego głownia była okrągła. Pomiędzy głownią a trzonkiem usytuowane były trzy obręcze.

\- A oto i on.

Posłańcy spojrzeli po sobie. Starzec kiwnął głową, zachęcając kobietę. Ta, z pewną dozą nieufności wyciągnęła dłoń i chwyciła artefakt. Krzyknęła ze zdziwienia. Był niesamowicie miękki, plastyczny - nie tego się po nim spodziewała. Rzecz nie była ani gorąca, ani zimna.

\- Taka mała, słaba rzecz ma mieć niewyobrażalną moc? — prychnęła, po czym rzuciła go z powrotem do szkatuły.

Rozległ się brzdęk, znajomy, jednak Posłańcy nie potrafili sobie przypomnieć, z czym im się kojarzył. Wszystko ucichło. Nastała taka cisza, że żaden z nich nie śmiał jej przerwać. Starzec i kobieta spojrzała na Jotuna.

-Zapewniam was, że ma moc! — zarzekał się młody Posłaniec. — Tam, w Midgardzie ma. Kiedy dzieciak tym potrząsał, od razu uciszyły się młode ludzkie dusze, leżące przy tym nim. Ale kiedy ja spróbowałem, te skrzeczące stworzenia nie chciały się mnie słuchać.

\- Hm... — zasępił się starzec. — Więc mówisz, że ten artefakt ma moc władania małymi ludźmi?

\- Może to rzecz artefaktu, a może tego stworzenia, nie jestem tego pewien — odpowiedział młodzieniec.

\- Ale to jeszcze dziecko! Skąd u niego taka moc?

\- Pewnie jego rodzice musieli być potężnymi magami — odpowiedział kobiecie Jotun. — Albo któreś z nich pochodziło z Asgardu, stajni czarnoksięstwa.

\- Ale przecież to midgardzczyk! Nie powinien nawet magii znać!

\- Niezbadane są ścieżki, którymi kroczyć mają ludzie — odpowiedział stary Posłaniec. — Dobrze się stało, że wraz z dzieckiem zabrałeś artefakt. Taka moc, moc władzy nad małymi ludźmi... Niewyobrażalna.

Stali tak, w ciszy, przez pięć minut. A może i dłużej? Wszak czas jest tylko rzeczą względną. Tak, czy siak, po chwili starzec rzekł:

\- Zaprawdę dziecko to jest godne uznania. Zatem wszyscy zgadzamy się, gdzie go wysłać?

Kobieta i Jotun potaknęli. Starzec chwycił dłoń dziecka i przystawił do niej pieczątkę z napisem 'WALHALLA'.


End file.
